Conventionally, a system for restricting unescorted minors, illegal players, and the like from entering a gaming facility such as a casino is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-007041 discloses a visitor management system that issues a registration card indicating various pieces of authentication data for specifying a person who wishes to enter a casino floor is registered in a registration system, and manages entrances onto the casino floor on the basis of the various pieces of authentication data such as a name, a date of birth, an address, and data for identity verification of the visitor registered in the registration card.
Recently, gambling addiction has become a problem. However, the visitor management system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-007041 only manages a visitor's entrance on the basis of the various pieces of authentication data such as the name, the date of birth, the address, and the data for identity verification of the visitor registered in the registration card, and there was a problem that it was not possible to restrict entrance of a person who is not suitable for entering a gaming facility due to a gambling addiction problem.